Glee Femslash
by Ophelia Inmortal
Summary: One shots Femslash de Glee. Brittana, Faberry y tal vez algo más.
1. Landslide

**N/A: **Gracias a sus reviews, decidí cambiar un poco el giro de esta publicación. Planeo hacer varios one shots de las chicas de Glee, sobre todo ahora que la relación entre Brittany y Santana esta tan interesante. También quiero escribir algo de Rachel y Quinn, y quien sabe igual y hasta de algunas parejas más; obviamente todo femslash. Me disculparan si no hago historias largas, tal vez algún día me anime, pero por el momento espero que disfruten de mis escritos. Gracias nuevamente.

**-oOoOo-**

**Summary:** Brittana. Basado en el capítulo 15 de la segunda temporada "Sexy". Santana no está dispuesta a perder a Brittany. No pude evitar pensar lo que sintió Santana, después de serle sincera a Brittany, sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. Lleva este título porque es el nombre de la canción, que cantan con Miss Holiday, Brittany y Santana.

**-oOoOo-**

**LANDSLIDE**

La capitana sustituta de las Cheerios, la mejor después de Mercedes en R&B en el Glee Club y ahora la segunda en el corazón de Brittany. Siempre a la sombra de alguien más, esperando su momento. Había tenido su oportunidad en las Cheerios, cuando Sue desterró a Quinn por su embarazo; en el Glee Club, cantando Valerie durante las seccionales; y se había lucido. Santana no era ninguna segundona, ella lo sabía al igual que todos los demás.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, no buscaba la gloria de las Cheerios, ni los reflectores del show, quería a Brittany. Si, había tenido cientos, por no decir miles de oportunidades con ella; pero el miedo la paralizaba. Sabía que Brittany la amaba, pero también amaba a Artie. ¿Cómo demonios había logrado Artie, colarse en el corazón de Brittany? Vamos, si solo era otro estúpido muchacho.

"No quiero lastimarlo" le había dicho Brittany. Y a ella, ¿A ella si quería lastimarla?, ¿Hacerle pagar todas las malditas veces, que le dijo que ellas no eran más que amigas? Sabía que no era así, Brittany no era capaz de herir ni a una mosca; pero estaba dolida, lo había preferido a él, dejándola en segundo lugar. Y aunque supiera que ella no era una segundona, ahora se sentía como un cero a la izquierda. ¿Qué hacer para tener de nuevo a su Britanny con ella? Sí, porque era "su Brittany", y que nadie se atreviera a decir lo contrario. Habían crecido juntas, la había defendido hasta el cansancio de las burlas de los demás, la había cuidado, a su modo pero la cuidaba; se habían reído de Puck, de Finn y hasta de Sam, en esas interminables tardes de "lady kisses", donde Santana se alejaba de su miedo, y le pedía a Brittany que nunca la abandonara.

Si no hubiera sido por Miss Holiday, tal vez todo hubiera seguido igual, ella podría tener a Brittany aunque fuera a medias; ahora ya ni siquiera tenía su tiempo libre, ni sus miradas, ni su compañía; se sentía vacía, Artie le había arrancado su complemento. Y todo por esa estúpida canción, Brittany la había obligado a hablar de sus sentimientos y ahí estaba el resultado; "es mejor si no involucramos sentimientos" le había dicho siempre Santana a Brittany; sabía que si se sinceraba todo acabaría en desastre. No quería llegar a esto, a sentirse vulnerable; ella era la hiriente, la que siempre tenía una contestación ácida, a la que todo mundo le temía.

¿A quién engañaba? Sabía que la culpa no era de Artie, ni de Miss Holiday, y mucho menos de Brittany; todo esto lo había ocasionado ella. ¿Cuántas veces le había pedido Brittany hablar de lo que pasaba?, ¿Cuántas veces la había despreciado? Había querido esconder tanto sus sentimientos, que ahora emergían descontrolados a la superficie. Tal vez si hubiera hecho ese dueto, cuando Brittanny se lo pidió; el pasado estaba lleno de tal vez, ya no importaba, no podía cambiarlo. Lo que quería cambiar, arrancar de su cuerpo era ese miedo; eso era lo único que la había llevado a lastimar a Brittany, la rechazaba y después sucumbía nuevamente al primer contacto; había jugado con ella, la había engañado de tantas maneras para que hiciera lo que ella quería. "No es infidelidad, porque no es lo mismo la tubería" le decía cada vez que Brittany mencionaba a Artie, mientras se acariciaban.

"Tengo miedo de lo que la gente dirá a mis espaldas" le había dicho a Brittany, "Mira lo que le han hecho a Kurt"; no era tanto su miedo a los demás, como a ella misma, a no poder corresponderle como Brittany se merecía. Brittany había sido siempre su incondicional, jamás la había dejado sola, estaba ahí a pesar de todo, aunque ella fuera cortante, grosera y altiva; eso no le importaba a Brittany, ella la única persona que la quería tal y como era.

Todos esos miedos la estaban relegando a segundo plano; no le importaba no haber sido la capitana de las Cheerios, ni tener que cantarle el coro de la canción a Mercedes; lo que si no podía permitirse era no tener a Brittany, y eso lo tenía muy claro.

Santana no era ninguna segundona, ella lo sabía al igual que todos los demás y se lo iba a demostrar a Brittany, le costara lo que le costara. Este era su momento y nadie se lo iba a arrebatar.


	2. Starlight

**Summary:** Brittana. Basado en el capítulo 16 de la segunda temporada "Original Song". Brittany echa de menos a Santana.

**-oOoOo-**

**STARLIGHT**

¿Por qué estaba tan enojada Santana con ella? Brittany no podía imaginarlo; nunca habían tenido una pelea, nunca habían estado separadas, siempre habían sido Santana y Brittany.

Si fueran Barbie dolls sus muñecas se venderían en la misma caja, junto con su uniforme de Cheerios y los pompones; o tal vez ahora que ya no eran porristas, vendrían con pequeños micrófonos que usarían para cantar en el Glee Club. Definitivamente Rachel y Quinn también se venderían en la misma caja, pensaba Brittany, y es que se veían tan bonitas cuando cantaban juntas; tal vez solo ella lo pensará pero entre esas dos, había mucha tensión sexual; quizás solo estaba confundida con Rachel y Quinn, porque como Santana bien decía, para ella hasta el desayuno era confuso. Artie en cambio, se vendería por separado, al igual que Sam; ellos eran como Ken, solo un accesorio de las Barbie dolls. Tener una Barbie doll de Santana sería fantástico, así podría vestirla con sus atuendos de las seccionales y las regionales; ponerla en medio de un escenario con muchas luces, para que todos se dieran cuenta como ella, de que Santana era una estrella que nunca dejaba de brillar, y así les alumbraría a todos el camino como lo había hecho con ella.

Brittany le temía a la oscuridad y a muchas otras cosas; como que un día vinieran en la noche por ella las hormigas, y la secuestraran para comérsela dentro de su hormiguero. Ahora se sentí así, como dentro de un hormiguero, húmedo y oscuro; y por más que gritará y le pidiera auxilio a Santana, ella no vendría como siempre en su ayuda. No iba a estar para defenderla con sus palabras mordaces enfrente de la clase, que no dejaba de llamarla tonta; no habría más noches donde la abrazara para dormir, después de haber visto una película terrorífica de dibujos animados; se habían ido todos esos "lady kisses" que esperaba por semanas, y que la trasportaban a un sitio, donde solo existían ella y Santana.

La echaba tanto de menos y se lo había dicho, pero a Santana parecía no importarle. ¿Por qué sigues saliendo con Sam, si me has dicho que me amas? No sé en que estaba pensando cuando dije eso, le respondió Santana. Brittany la conocía y aunque Santana le quisiera cambiar la jugada, ella sabía que aquella canción no había sido en vano, que las dos sentían lo mismo; pero ella no podía hacerle eso a Artie. Él era el novio perfecto, comprensivo, cariñoso, honesto, le ayudaba con su tarea, pero… no era Santana. En primera a Artie le sobraba algo, o era que, ¿Le faltaba algo a Santana? Debía poner más atención en clase de anatomía. Pero no era nada más eso; Santana siempre olía a helado de vainilla, tenía la piel suave, la voz dulce cuando le susurraba cosas al oído, las manos tersas, le gustaba cepillarle el cabello y peinarla, compartían la ropa, la comida, sus labios sabían a fresa, y cuando pegaba tanto su cuerpo al de ella, Brittany sentía como si fuegos artificiales explotaran. Con Artie nunca había sentido nada parecido, ni por asomo.

Santana era tan diferente con ella, solo a Brittany defendía, solo a Brittany le decía palabras dulces, solo a Brittany la besaba de esa manera, solo a Brittany echaba de menos, solo a Brittany le había dedicado una canción, solo a Brittany le había dicho te amo; y ella lo sabía, ambas lo sabían. Y ahora cuando por fin había conseguido, lo que solo habían sido sueños, ¿Qué había hecho? La había rechazado. Tal vez no era por Artie, tal vez era que le había pedido tantas veces esa oportunidad a Santana; ella sabía que no era fácil para ninguna, pero quería estar con Santana y siempre se lo demostró. No era venganza, esa palabra no estaba ni siquiera en el vocabulario de Brittany; era cansancio de hacer siempre lo que Santana decía, en el momento en que ella quería.

Se sentía sola sin Santana, aunque Artie estuviera ahí; Brittany sabía que aunque hubiera miles de hombres o mujeres en su vida, Santana era irremplazable, porque no solo era su amor, era su amiga, su confidente, con quien bromeaba, con quien había crecido, su compañera. Si, la había rechazado, pero tal vez era hora de aceptar que Santana era una estrella, su estrella, que estaba ahí para iluminar su camino.


End file.
